Wild warriors
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: When the clans are finally at peace after a big war, there is not enough cats to sustain a healthy clan. Spottedfrost and other cats go to different worlds with the help of Starclan to recruit eligible twolegs and other characters to be warriors. Fallow Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt, and the gang into the warrior world.
1. Chapter 1

Two cats stood standing on a hill. A tortoiseshell she-cat and an orange tom. "Firestar please let me go to the twolegs and collect more warriors! The clans struggle to survive after the war and the spread of greencough." The tortoiseshell mewed.

The orange tom, Firestar, looked into the she-cat's green eyes. "Are you sure we can make warriors out of them? And what about the clans?" the tom mewed.

"I will personally train them, and as for the clans, I will need Starclan's help too make them understand." The she-cat answered. "Okay Spottedfrost. I trust you. But there are some things even Starclan cannot do." The tom mewed. He touched noses with the she-cat then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Two brothers were running in the forest. One had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a green jacket. The other was taller, had blue eyes, blond hair, and was wearing a blue jacket. "Hey, Martin!" the green one shouted. His brother looked up as a snowball landed on his face. "Okay Chris, you're on!" Martin said.

The played in the snow until Chris saw a tortoiseshell cat watching them. "Hey, bro! Look." Chris said to his brother. When Martine came, the she-cat vanished into the trees. "Let's follow her." They said in unison. Quietly, they followed the cat's footprints. "Chris, it's getting late. Don't you think we should camp?" Martin asked. "Okay." The other brother answered. In an hour, both brothers were asleep in their tents.

Martin opened his eyes to see trees above him. Looking around, he noticed a cat lying in the snow close by. Martine got up and started to walk forward, but he felt weird. Looking down, he saw that he had fur… and paws! "I'm a cat!" he mewed. The other cat got up and looked at Martin. "Where am I?" it mewed. _That voice sounds familiar._ Martin thought. "Chris?" he mewed.

The other cat, which was a brown tabby tom, looked at Martin. "Martin?" it mewed. The two toms ran to each other. "Where are we, and why are we cats?" Chris mewed. Suddenly, the tortoiseshell she-cat appeared from some bushes. "Are you Martin and Chris Kratt?" she mewed. The brothers nodded. "I've been waiting for you, follow me." She mewed as she turned to some rocks.

The brothers followed the she-cat over the rocks and into some sort of clearing. "Wait here." The she-cat mewed. She leaped onto a large boulder and yowled. "Let all cats gather beneath the largest boulder for a meeting." Other cats started coming onto the clearing. "We have two new cats with us. The white tom is Martin, the brown one is Chris."

All the cats turned to stare at the new comers. "Dappletail, will you help me in training these cats? You are one of the first to join after all." The tortoiseshell mewed. Dappletail nodded and the other cats left the clearing back to what they were doing before. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Spottedfrost." The tortoiseshell mewed.

She then nodded to another she-cat, one with brown and orange patches. "This is Dappletail. She will help me train you." Dappletail nodded her head. "You are chosen to help build up the clans to their former glory. You will learn about the warrior code, and if you chose so, the medicine cat code. Any questions?" she mewed.

"When do we get to go back? I mean, to our old lives?" Chris mewed. "You shall return to your old lives when your life here is complete. Don't worry. When you die here, you shall wake up back in your old life as if this was a dream, but you shall share a bond with any cat you encounter." Dappletail explained. "We need your help."

Spottedfrost spoke up. "I have been watching you in your twoleg life. You helped animals in need. Will you help us?" The brothers looked and noticed at how sick and weak these cats looked, but the fire of hope in their eyes burned strong. "Yes." Chris and Martin mewed together. "Then I must give you your apprentice names. You will have them until you become warriors or until you go back to your twoleg life."

Spottedfrost leaped onto the boulder again and called the cats together. "These tow cats have agreed to join our cause. Martin, Chris, do you promise to learn about the warrior code and the clans and protect them with your life here?" she mewed. "Yes." They mewed. "Then from now until you get your warrior names, Martin, you will be known as Reedpaw. Chris, you will be known as Treepaw. We honor your courage and welcome both of you as clan mates." The cats called out their new names.

Spottedfrost approached with three cats that seemed familiar. One was a tabby she-cat with violet eyes. Another was a black she-cat with orange eyes. The last was an orange tom with light blue eyes. "Aviva? Koki? Jimmy?" the two bros stammered. The three cats nodded. The ginger tabby spoke. "Yes, except here, I am Rosepaw, Koki is Hollypaw, and Jimmy is Flamepaw."

Reedpaw looked at each of them; they seemed like the same people he left behind at home, only as cats. "Rosepaw, will you take Reedpaw and Treepaw to the undecided den?" Spottedfrost mewed. "What is that?" Treepaw asked. "It is where you will sleep until you decide which clan you will go to. Flamepaw's nest is there too." Hollypaw explained. Spottedfrost mewed to the two toms. "We will start your training tomorrow at sunhigh."

"That's noon." Explained Rosepaw. The two brothers thought about all that has happened. "Do you understand any of this?" Reedpaw asked Treepaw. "Nope." Treepaw replied. The two toms looked around and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

At sunhigh the next day, Rosepaw, Flamepaw, Hollypaw, Treepaw, and Reedpaw all gathered in a sandy cavern. "Today, you will decide if you want to train as a warrior or as a medicine cat." Dappletail mewed. Rosepaw's mentor, Brackenpelt, stood behind Rosepaw. Fierceheart, Ravenclaw, and Spottedfrost stood around the apprentices.

"A medicine cat heals his/her clan mates and does not partake in battles." Another voice mewed. A pale gray tom trotted into the clearing. "Jaywing!" Spottedfrost exclaimed. Jaywing nodded to her then spoke to the apprentices. "Him/ her can't have a mate and stands aside of clan rivalries."

Rosepaw looked excited about the aspect of healing. "Are there requirements?" she mewed. "No, only that they shall never have kits. Or a mate. Medicine cats speak to Starclan and decipher omens for their clan." Jaywing mewed. "Fierceheart, Flamepaw's mentor, will teach you about the clans after you decide your roll in it." Spottedfrost mewed. "Can I please be a medicine cat?" Rosepaw mewed.

Jaywing nodded and took Rosepaw aside. "Anyone else?" Brackenpelt mewed. No one else spoke. "So I am assuming you all want to be warriors?" he continued. All of the remaining apprentices nodded. "Okay, now you must choose your clan based on your abilities." Fierceheart mewed. "Reedpaw, I notice you like to swim. Riverclan is the only clan where the cats actually enjoy the water. Treepaw, you like to climb right?" he continued.

Treepaw nodded. "So you are most likely to join Thunderclan. They mostly climb trees to hunt birds and squirrels. Flamepaw, you don't like to swim, climb, or run. You might take interest in Shadowclan. They are stealthy and barely move while hunting. Hollypaw, you like to run right?" Fierceheart mewed. "So you will most likely join Windclan. They are the swiftest of them all."

The apprentices looked thrilled to know witch clan they were going to. All except Reedpaw and Treepaw. "Why can't we be in the same clan?" Treepaw asked. "Because you each have different talents. You must find what fits you." Treepaw nodded, looking sad a little. "Tonight, you will go join the cats that will go with you to your different clans."

All day, Treepaw, Reedpaw, and the other apprentices trained together for a last time. But night came too soon and they had to separate. "What do we eat?" Treepaw asked. "Well, Brightpaw and Stormclaw found a nest of squirrels so we will have a feast tonight." Spottedfrost mewed. "Wait. We have to eat squirrels!" Reedpaw mewed.

"But what if it's the squirrel that helped us during the blue jay adventure?" Treepaw mewed. "Well, creatures eat different things and cats eat meat. I guess we have to do the same thing too." Flamepaw mewed. Each tom took a squirrel bit into it.

"Wow!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "Taste like pepperoni." Treepaw and Reedpaw each took a bite then another. "Well, at least we aren't like the t-devils that eat dead stuff." Treepaw mewed. After supper, they each went to their different dens. Treepaw curled up in the corner, a little unease because he was surrounded by strangers. Reedpaw, in a different den, also was nervous. They Kratt bros were never separated and it felt weird to be alone. He wasn't really alone; he was surrounded by other riverclan cats.

After awhile, Treepaw and Reedpaw both fell asleep. They dreamed of a sunlit forest.

 _Treepaw was walking around when he saw a brown tom. "Hello Treepaw." The tom said. "I am Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan. Would you walk with me?" he mewed. Treepaw followed and the tom started talking about Shadowclan. "I had a sister in that clan. It was really hard but we still were friends. Don't worry about your brother, Reedpaw. Both of you will be fine." Bramblestar licked Treepaw's head and then the dream dispersed._

Treepaw woke up at dawn, Bramblestar's words still lingering in his mind. He felt a little better about Reedpaw, but he still felt alone. A paw poking into his side brought him back to reality. Turning over, Treepaw saw a white she-cat looking at him. "Hey. Are you Chris?" the she-cat mewed. Treepaw nodded. "Someone wants to see you." Slowly and quietly, the left the camp and was out in the forest. "A jaguar that calls himself Shadow wants to see you." The she-cat said again.

They continued walking for some time until they came to a den. A voice came from inside. "Come in." it said. Uncertain, Treepaw went inside. A black jaguar cub was sitting on a rocky shelf. "Hello Chris, or should I say Treepaw." The jaguar said in a friendly tone. "Shadow?" Treepaw mewed. The jaguar nodded. "I need your help. My home is being threatened by twolegs." Shadow growled. "Well, why don't you come with me? Some cats have made a camp in some rocks safe from humans." Treepaw mewed.

The jaguar nodded and followed him back to the camp. All the cats gathered around the cub and couldn't believe their eyes. Spottedfrost walked up and stared at the jaguar. "Treepaw, please explain why you left camp and why a warrior of the legendary Jaguarclan is standing behind you."


	4. Chapter 4

Reedpaw was the first to know his brother was missing. All morning he trotted around camp asking cats if they had seen Treepaw. No one had. Suddenly, a brown tom and a jaguar cub walked in the entrance. "Chri- I mean, Treepaw!" Reedpaw yowled. All the cats gathered around as Spottedfrost forced her way to the front.

"Treepaw, please explain why you left camp and why a warrior of the legendary Jaguarclan is standing behind you." She mewed. Treepaw looked at her. "This is Shadow. Reedpaw, and I rescued him from some bad men. His home was in danger from humans so I brought him here. He is only a cub, please let him stay." Treepaw explained. Spottedfrost looked at the jaguar with wonder. "Of course he can stay. I thought twolegs wiped out all of Jaguarclan." She mewed. She led Shadow to a den that was warm and had a nursing queen inside. "I am old enough to eat prey you know." The cub mewed. "Of course, it is just that this is the only place we have room for you." Spottedfrost explained.

After leaving the den, Spottedfrost and Dappletail took the brothers to a hill overlooking a lake. Rosepaw, Flamepaw, Hollypaw, and their mentors were there too. "Here is where you must say good bye. Rosepaw and Hollypaw are going to windclan, Flamepaw to Shadowclan, Treepaw to Thunderclan, and Reedpaw to Riverclan." Fierceheart mewed. "We made sure to make your mentors' to be in the same clan so they will make sure to help you. Farewell. May Starclan light your path." He mewed.

The apprentices lingered together. "Don't worry, we will see each other at gatherings." Mewed Rosepaw. "See you guys soon." She mewed as she left with Hollypaw. "See you soon Treepaw." Reedpaw mewed. As Reedpaw followed Dappletail to Riverclan, he could not help but look back. There stood the lonely figure of his brother, Chris/Treepaw.

As the neared an island, Reedpaw asked where the camp was. "On that island surrounded my two rivers." Dappletail mewed. They stopped and Dappletail started looking around. "Who are you looking for?" Reedpaw mewed. "Leopardstar. She will help me get you into the clan."

Suddenly, a she-cat that looked like a leopard appeared. "I am here." She mewed. They followed here into the camp. As they entered, Reedpaw looked around at the dens made of reeds and how sleek and well fed the cats looked. "Dappletail." A blue, gray she-cat mewed. "Why were you gone for so long and who is that strange cat behind you?" she mewed. Leopardstar revealed herself to the she-cat. "Mistystar, you must let Reedpaw stay. Dappletail will be his mentor. If you want your clan to survive, you must let him stay." She mewed.

The she cat looked at Leopardstar. "Very well. I shall tell the clan right away." Mistystar mewed. Then she leapt onto a rock and called out. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather around for a meeting." She yowled. Cats started to gather around, casting glances at Reedpaw. "Leopardstar has told me to take in this apprentice and that Dappletail will be his mentor. His name is Reedpaw and we shall treat him like any other clan member." She mewed. The clan cried out the name of Reedpaw with uncertainty.

"Splashpaw, will you show Reedpaw to his den?" Mistystar mewed. A gray tom, Splashpaw, nodded and then trotted over to Reedpaw. "Follow me." He mewed. In the den, two she-cats and a tom were sharing tongues. "Reedpaw, meet Honeypaw, Ferretpaw, and Minnowpaw. Guys, meet Reedpaw." Splashpaw mewed. Reedpaw nodded his head and looked at his paws.

"So, what did the mouse say to the cat?" Reedpaw mewed. The other cats looked at him with a weird glance. "It's a joke." Reedpaw explained. Realization appeared on their faces. "So, what did the mouse say to the cat?" Splashpaw asked. "It said mice to meet you." Reedpaw mewed. The other apprentices let out amused purrs. _At least they have a sense of humor._ Reedpaw thought.

 **C. POV**

As Treepaw trotted over the hill, he turned to his mentor, Spottedfrost. "Don't worry. You will see him at the gatherings." She mewed. Spottedfrost led the way to a stone hollow surrounded by bushes. Following her through a tunnel, Treepaw looked nervously ahead. Inside the clearing, a brown tom rushed forward.

"Thank Starclan your back!" the tom mewed. "Treepaw, you look well. Welcome to your new clan. I am Bramblestar. Firestar told me all about you and that you came from a world of twolegs." Treepaw looked over whelmed and immediately looked for his brother, forgetting he was in a different clan.

Bramblestar caught the look. "Don't worry Treepaw; you will see your brother soon. Tomorrow in fact." Treepaw looked up with joy. He followed Bramblestar underneath the high ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch your own prey gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar yowled.

Cats started gathering around the clearing. "I want you all to meet Treepaw; your new clan mate. Spottedfrost will be his mentor." Bramblestar yowled. All the cats looked at Treepaw with interest. He looked around the clearing and his gaze ended on a grey tom with blue eyes. "I want you treat him like any other member and he will begin his training tomorrow at dawn. The meeting is over." Bramblestar finished.

Treepaw trotted over to the gray tom after the meeting. The gray cat disappeared behind some brambles into a cave. Treepaw followed. Inside the cave, a small pool sat in the center. The gray tom was sorting through some leaves. "You must be Treepaw." The tom mewed. "Well, don't just stand there. Say something."

The tom turned at Treepaw. "I am Jayfeather, the medicine cat. Do you need anything?" the gray tom mewed. "I stepped on a thorn on the way here." Treepaw mewed quickly. Jayfeather nodded then turned to the herbs. He felt around with his paws which Treepaw thought was weird.

"Why are you feeling around with your paws? It isn't dark in here." Treepaw mewed. "For your information," Jayfeather mewed. "I'm blind."


	5. Chapter 5

Reedpaw dove underneath the surface, following a minnow. He snapped it up and returned to the surface where Honeypaw was waiting. "Do you want a turn?" Reedpaw mewed. Honeypaw nodded and dove under the waves. Reedpaw watched her with awe as she swam as gracefully like a fish.

Reedpaw remembered when his brother and himself were testing out there fishmobiles. They swam with the fish and learned more about fish predators. Reedpaw missed when he was Martin Kratt creature adventurer. _This is a creature adventure. Only longer and more permanent._ Reedpaw shook his head and looked over the lake to a forest.

Reedpaw missed his brother. He knew they would meet again soon, but he felt that he was being torn in two. "Reedpaw, look out!" Honeypaw yowled. Reedpaw turned as a red furred creature grabbed his scruff. Pain laced through his neck as the fox ran off with Reedpaw hanging from its jaws.

 **C. POV**

Treepaw was patrolling the border. Ashpaw had fallen in the stream and Spottedfrost was helping to get him out. Looking over the lake, Treepaw thought back to when Martin was monkey napped. Chris was so worried he would be missing forever, and was glad when he found his brother.

Treepaw missed being Chris Kratt creature adventurer. Suddenly, pain raced up his neck. Letting out a yowl of pain, he fell and blacked out. _Treepaw saw the ground streaming past his neck still hurting. He wriggled and tried to escape what ever had him. He looked at his paw, which was bloody, and noticed it was white. Reedpaw! Treepaw was looking through Reedpaw's eyes. He bumped a log, then blacked out again._

"Will he be okay?" a voice mewed. "Yes, I just don't know why he fainted." Another voice mewed. Treepaw opened his eyes to see Spottedfrost talking to Jayfeather. "Reedpaw." He murmured. Jayfeather turned and mewed. "Reedpaw? Is that your brother?" 

Treepaw nodded and explained the situation. "I only know two cats that could do that." Jayfeather mewed. "Leafpool and Squirrelflight." Treepaw stood up and raced out of the hollow and toward Riverclan territory. "Hang on Reedpaw, help is on the way!"

 **M. POV**

Reedpaw swam into and out of consciousness. Leaves and twigs scraped his face and thorns stuck in his pelt. The fox hit him against a log and he blacked out again.

When Reedpaw came too, he was lying on the ground with a brown tom standing over him. "Treepaw?" Reedpaw mewed. Treepaw looked down, relief flooding his gaze. Reedpaw was still on the verge of consciousness and was slipping away fast.

He felt a gentle lap of a tongue pass his pelt before he blacked out again.

 **C. POV**

Followed the fox until it stopped with exhaustion in a clearing. Creeping up on it, Treepaw saw his brother hanging limp from its jaws. Leaping onto its back, Treepaw forced the fox to drop his brother. Leaping of the fox, Treepaw saw Reedpaw lying still on the ground.

Hissing at the fox, Treepaw stood over his brother. "Treepaw?" he mewed. Looking down at his brother, joy filled his heart when he knew his brother was alive. "Easy bro, you lost a lot of blood and this fox won't go away." Treepaw murmured. He licked his brother's pelt then leaped on top of the fox.

Just as his claws sunk into its back, a battle cry rang through the clearing as cats from Riverclan and Thunderclan filed in. Treepaw, weak from exhaustion, followed Spottedfrost and Dappletail as they carried his brother back to the Riverclan camp.

The two cats limped back into the clearing as the temperature dropped while Spottedfrost looked around. _Strong magic has entered ourworld._


	6. Chapter 6

Reedpaw heard voices above him. "Will he live?" a worried voice mewed. "Yes, though he may be weak from the battle and blood loss." Another voice came from above. "Come on Reedpaw, please wake up." _Treepaw!_ Reedpaw opened his eyes a crack to see Treepaw standing beside him.

A couple tail lengths away stood Dappletail and Mothwing with her apprentice, Willowshine. "Don't worry bro. Every thing will turn out _pur_ fectly." Reedpaw murmured. Treepaw opened his eyes and started to groom Reedpaw's fur.

Spottedfrost and Mistystar came in with snow on their pelts. "I wish it would, but right now I need your help." Mistystar mewed. "It is snowing in the middle of Greenleaf. We need you two to go and find the cat that is causing it." Spottedfrost explained.

"We believe that the white she-cat that ran away is causing it." Mistystar explained. The two brothers looked at each other. "What is her name?" Treepaw mewed.

Spottedfrost and Dappletail hesitated but then murmured her name in unison. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

 **The end**


	7. Chapter 7

**The sequel is coming your way soon. Make sure to look for Frozen Cats under Frozen/Warrior crossovers.**


End file.
